Fairy Tail: Natsu's Nightmare
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: All in Natsu's pov. Our favorite dragon slayer finds himself in an unfamiliar area. Looking around no one is around him. A voice then screams his name and echoes throughout the dark forest. Fear runs through his mind as he recognizes the voice. Waiting for it to call out again. Why is no one around? Where's Lucy? One-shot, NaLu, death.


**Fairy Tail: Natsu's Nightmare**

At first everything was so blurry, I couldn't make out anything at all. It took a few minutes for my eyes to finally focus on anything. When it did I found myself in the middle of a dark forest. Looking around I didn't see anyone. No Happy or Lucy, not even Gray or Erza.

"Happy! Lucy!" I called out.

I listened carefully, trying to hear anything. Though I didn't get an answer back, which made me frustrated and angry. What was going on?

"Natsu!" a voice screamed.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard the voice echo throughout the forest. My heart was racing because I had recognized the girl's voice. I waited for her to call out again, so I can see which way to go.

"Natsu!" she screamed again.

This time I was able to tell exactly where the voice was coming from. I sprinted straight ahead, not caring about anything other than getting to her. I'll admit it I was terrified.

"Lucy!" I yelled. "Where are you?!"

I couldn't hear her answer back so I just continued on. I never liked it when she was alone and this was why. Anytime she would try to take a solo mission, I would interject and say something stupid like, 'We're a team Luce! We should stick together!' It was selfish, I know but it would always calm me down when she accepted.

"Looking for someone?" a dark voice asked.

I stopped and looked up to the nearby tree. I didn't like what I saw when I did. It was a man wearing black clothing and jet black hair, he covered his face with a black scarf, and a black cape on his back. The only thing I could actually see other than his hair, was his dark blue eyes.

"I don't have time for you!" I yelled back at him.

I went to move ahead but the man suddenly appeared in front of me. Now I was pissed off. This man was stopping me from getting to Lucy.

"Oh but I think you do."

What the hell was this man going on about?

"Or else something might happen to that girl of yours."

My eyes widened and my fists lit on fire. Fear and anger consumed me as I glared at the man.

"Where's Lucy! What did you do with her?!" I growled at him.

"Now, is that anyway to get answers?" he asked me in mocking tone.

I then grabbed him by the neck, not caring about anything he said, other than the answers to my questions.

"Where. Is. She!"

As I was looking into his eyes, I saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes however it didn't stay there very long. He then threw me back, nocking me off my feet.

"It doesn't matter, because soon you will be joining her."

He then shot a strange magic at me. It was some kind of dark light. I managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I shouted as flames burst out of my mouth.

The man engulfed himself in the dark light, shielding him from my fire.

"Your fire won't save you dragon slayer." He said to me.

I didn't care though all that I could think about was what he had said. Was Lucy hurt somewhere?

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Flames shot out and engulfed him once again, though this time I wasn't aiming to beat him. I used this in order to escape. I raced passed him trying to track Lucy's scent as I ran. I could smell her faintly but the next scent that hit me almost made my heart stop. Blood.

"Lucy! Answer me!" I screamed.

I didn't hear an answer so I kept on running. Finally her scent was getting stronger. The smell of vanilla but sadly also the metallic smell of blood was mixed with it.

I jumped down the pit, where the smell was coming from. There I found her, Lucy. She was laying on the ground covered in her own blood.

"Lucy!" I cried.

I ran over to her, bending down and moved her to my lap. She was breathing faintly.

"Lucy. Come on wake up!"

"…N-Na…Natsu…" I managed to hear her weakly answer.

"I'm here Luce." I said to her gently.

"I'm glad…"

"Stay awake Luce. I'll take you back to the guild. Wendy will fix you up." I said frantically.

She was weak and still bleeding a little bit but obviously not as bad as she had been. I was terrified, I didn't want to lose her.

I picked her up and began to race back to the guild, however as I was running I kept getting lost. I couldn't tell which way the guild was or what way to even go.

"Natsu…" I heard her whisper.

"Stay with me Luce. We'll get help." I told her as calmly as I could.

"I…I don't think I'll make it."

I stopped and looked down at her. She was extremely pale.

"Don't you dare say that." I told her.

"But Natsu."

"No you are going to be fine." I said.

Sadly though I was starting to think that I was starting to believe that myself. I was holding back my own tears at the thought of losing her.

"The girl will die." I heard the familiar voice.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at him.

"Face reality Natsu Dragneel."

His voice was ringing through my head. I sat down with her still on my lap.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

I looked over her, she was moving her hand to my face. She placed it on my left cheek, then she smiled back at me. I then realized how I felt about her. I thought that I loved her like I love the people in fairy tail. I was sadly mistaken. I loved her. Loved her as my mate.

"Lucy…don't go please." I begged her.

"Natsu…I love you….remember that." She managed to say.

I was shocked by her words but I didn't have time to think about it. The moment she said those words, her eyes shut and her hand fell from my face. I quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground but her body then became limp.

"No. No Lucy!" I cried.

I tried shaking her awake, anything for her to open her eyes. Tears started to fall down my face as I was realizing what had happened.

"I love you too Luce! Please! Don't die!" I yelled.

"The girl is gone." I heard the man say. "Give it up dragon slayer."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

I shot flames over at him, so he would leave us be. Then I turned back to her. She was no longer breathing and I couldn't feel her heart beat. I brought her body up closer, hugging the lifeless body, of the girl I loved. Crying and begging for her to come back.

"Natsu." I heard a voice.

I shot up, and looked around to see where I was. I was in a bed and not just any bed, Lucy's bed. I turned to see her standing beside me with a hand on my shoulder. She looked at me, confused.

I finally realized that what had just happened, had only been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare.

"Hey um you okay?" she asked me. "You were mumbling in your sleep and then just shot up out of bed."

Without any warning, I jumped up and hugged her. Not wanting to ever let go of her again. I was still shaking a bit from the nightmare.

"Natsu?" she asked me.

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

I then let her go, so I could get a good look at her face.

"Don't die on me." I told her.

"I'll try not to." She said.

I then hugged her again, gently this time.

"I love you Lucy."

I could tell she was blushing when I told her. I then felt her hug me back and rest her head on my chest.

"I love you too Natsu."


End file.
